Fight Flyer with Fire! With Seanne
by uncutetomboy
Summary: A bit of a minor-rewriting of the Johto Series episode "Fight Flyer with Fire" to fix some issues myself and a friend had with characterization in the episode. FalknerxOC friendship! Spoilers for the episode!


_Authoress' Notes : Firstly : Happy Holidays and soon-to-be New Year, everyone! I love you all~! *twirls around happily*_

_This little one-shot is a request fic by the lovely Kay Watson, who was a tad annoyed with how much of a prat Falkner was in his single episode "Fight Flyer with Fire", so this is just re-writing portions of the episode to include my OC, Roseanne Lucas, and may be a base for future stories - there's several hinted plotlines for future stories planted here, and if you can get them all, commenting on them, I will do a story of the reader's choice, so long as it's something I'm comfortable writing or capable of writing. _

_Please, read, review and enjoy!_

_Summary : A bit of a minor-rewriting of the Johto Series episode "Fight Flyer with Fire" to fix some issues myself and a friend had with characterization in the episode. FalknerxOC friendship!_

_Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Pokemon characters, they belong solely to the amazing Satoshi Taijiri. I do own Roseanne, her family, and anyone/thing else not recognized as being part of the series._

**Fight Flyer with Fire!**

"Heads up, Falk!" A girl's voice chirped as a beige blur appeared below the free-falling hang-glider, the free-falling blue haired teen landing effortlessly behind the girl astride the Pidgeot's back as she caught the container with the Pikachu.

"Nice timing, Seanne," the boy sighed, holding onto her waist with one arm and holding the container with the other as she unscrewed the lid to the Pikachu's container with one hand.

"I try, Falkner," she flashed him a smile as the Pikachu let out a cry of relief; the Hoothoot grabbed the now-empty container from their hands.

"They're misguided if they think they'll get away!" The Team Rocket member exclaimed, "Arbok, Poison Sting, again!"

"Hold tight, Pikachu," the girl, Seanne, told the Electric Pokemon who nodded and clung to her shirt as she pressed into the Pidgeot's back in time with her companion's command,

"Spin, and avoid those stingers!" The glider, Falkner, instructed, keeping his grip on the girl's waist with one arm while the other had a hold of the Pidgeot.

The Pidgeot twisted into a spin, much to the girl's apparent delight as she squealed; when they leveled out, both teens added, ""Now, fly by the balloon and tear it up!""

The Pidgeot's crow was triumphantly gleeful as it did as instructed, easily ripping a large hole in the hot air balloon on its way past. The duo ignored the ruined balloon twisting into the distance, the girl patting the Pidgeot, "Great job, Jet! Bring us down!"

They landed in front of the trio of Trainers, two of which were actually traveling Kanto Gym Leaders. "I believe we have something that belongs to you," the blue haired rescuer smirked in a self-satisfied manner as he assisted his companion off of the Bird's back, the Pikachu's ears perking up at the sight of its trainer from where it was perched on the crook of the girl's shoulder.

"Thanks so much! I sure am glad you're on our side," the boy in the middle smiled widely as the Pikachu let out a cry of glee and jumped into his embrace.

"No Trainer should be forcibly separated from their Pokemon," Seanne laughed lightly as the Pidgeot nuzzled the back of her neck playfully.

"We're always happy to help a fellow Pokemon Trainer, aren't we?" Falkner nodded as the Hoothoot landed on his shoulder, both Flying Pokemon let out crows of agreement.

"I've never seen a Pidgeot fly so fast!" The red haired Trainer complimented.

"Thank you for saving my friend's Pikachu, Miss; my name is Brock, as in rock - which is my Pokemon specialty - and I'd like to thank you by taking you out to dinner," the tanned teen, around the rescuers' own ages, claimed the blonde rescuer's hands in his own as he proclaimed this. "Ow, Misty!" He squawked as the girl pinched his ear between two of her fingers and pulled him back.

"Sorry about him," the girl sighed, ignoring her friend's flailing.

"Ah, it's alright, no harm done," Seanne blinked, pink in the cheeks. "And the Pidgeot isn't mine - Jet's his," she lightly nudged her companion who was staring at Brock with a dark look in his visible eye.

"Your Pidgeot's a lot bigger than the one I used to have," the Trainer in the middle commented to Falkner.

Seanne snorted to herself as she saw her friend become lost in conversation about Pidgeot; as much as she was irritated by his fascination with Bird Pokemon, she admitted to herself that she found it cute how Falkner seemed like a child on Christmas when it came to flying which was part of the reason she initially got into it - although she'd never tell him that! Her other best friend, Morty in Ecruteak, was the same way when it came to Legends and Ghosts. "Flying Pokemon are my favored Type, yes. Seeing your Pokemon flying freely is great - but it's even better when you're up there, flying with them. Right, Seanne?" He turned to her, smiling.

"Flying's fun, but some of my own Pokemon aren't too fond -" she blew some air out from between her pursed lips as a Ball on her Belt opened, releasing her Machoke, "Speak of Mach..." she rolled her eyes, a small smirk on her lips before turning her attention back to her best friend.

"Is that why you took up hang-gliding?" The Pikachu's Trainer asked Falkner.

Falkner nodded, "Yes, that and it helps me to understand my Flying Pokemon better. I suppose you've heard how it only takes a zap of electricity to clips a Flyer's wings -"

"Falk, don't start that again," Seanne frowned at him, knowing if she didn't cut him off he'd continue on about the prejudice against Flying Pokemon. "At least one of them had, or have, a Flying Pokemon - and, unless I'm mistaken, you're one of the Waterflower Sisters from Cerulean in Kanto, specialty being Water Pokemon, right?" She directed to the red haired Trainer.

Surprised, the girl nodded, "That's right. My name's Misty."

"I'm Ash, from Pallet Town," the Pikachu's Trainer introduced.

"Brock, from Pewter City," Brock smiled.

"I'm Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader," Falkner shook hands with Ash. "Hi."

"And I'm Roseanne, but most people call me Seanne; I'm a Pokemon League Assistant, is what I'm told," she grinned slightly at their dumbstruck looks. "Although, I'm also a traveling Trainer, like you three."

"Pokemon League Assistant?" Misty asked, confused.

"Basically, I get paid to do what I do best - besides study Pokemon Behaviors - annoy Gym Leaders, Elite Members, and Champions alike."

"Although I'm sure Lance regrets that last one," Falkner joked gently.

"He's the one who petitioned the Board for the position to be created," she shrugged nonchalantly. "And you've met Hoothoot and Jet - what I call Falkner's Pidgeot - but this is Mach, my partner," she gestured to the Machoke behind her, who signed a greeting at them.

"Was your Machoke just doing Sign Language?" Brock was surprised.

Falkner nodded, "He just signed "Welcome to Violet"."

Ash recovered quickly, "Falkner, I came here to battle with you!"

"Very well, come in - we'll go to the roof top arena, it has the best platform. It's the arena I use when the Gym Trainers have the day off," Falkner agreed, returning Hoothoot as Seanne unclipped a Pokeball from her Belt, returning Jet to it before handing it to Falkner. The two friends led the way inside, the Flying Trainer asking her, "Did you enjoy your visit with Lance?"

Seanne nodded, telling him in a low voice, "He wants me to be prepared for a trip soon - there's been rumors of one of the Gym Leaders in Hoenn mistreating their Pokemon and he wants me to go with him, as back-up in case something happens, plus I'm not as recognizable as he is."

He sighed, "And I suppose it doesn't matter how much Morty and I tell you how we dislike your aptitude for getting into trouble, you're going to go straight for it head first, aren't you?" When she simply smiled sheepishly at him, he shook his head, "Of course."

Seanne watched from below as Ash figured out the way to defeat Falkner's strategy, trapping Pidgeot in a brutal Fire Spin attack. "I was wondering if he was going to figure it out," she smiled as Charizard used Seismic Toss to finish and win the match. Looking to Falkner, she saw he was both irate at the loss and pleased with how it was executed. Walking over as the referee called it, she crouched by Falkner with a small grin, "Remember what I told you being pompous and sure of yourself will get you? You need to focus more on figuring out a Trainer's strengths than supposed weaknesses."

He rolled his eyes, both of which were visible to her due to their proximity. "It will only get me to make mistakes. You were right, and I was wrong, alright?"

"And it only took you eleven years to figure it out," she teased lightly as he helped her to regain her feet before he returned Jet to his Ball. "Great match, Ash; let's go get the Pokemon healed - I'll show you to the Pokemon Center. Falkner, want me to take yours?" She asked him, nodding to the students behind him, "Or did you want to give your students a tour of the inner workings of a Pokemon Center?"

"What do you guys want to do?" Falkner questioned the students.

"Is Miss Rose going to make some food while waiting for the Pokemon to be healed, Leader Falkner?" One of the younger students asked sweetly.

"I could make some shepard's pie," she relented when other students took up a chant of,

"Miss Rose, please cook! Miss Rose, please cook!"

"Yay~!" The students cheered as they all ran to the doors leading to the stairs, hurrying down them.

"I rue the day you brought leftovers from dinner to class, Falkner," she muttered, frowning playfully.

"You always make too much - even after you force Morty and Eusine to eat some," he retorted as they went to the elevator, as opposed to following the students and trio of Trainers.

"Well, look on the bright side - you'll be left to fend for yourself while I'm in Hoenn," she airily replied, as she gave him a victorious smile when her Machoke chortled as they entered the elevator.

"... Dammit," Falkner frowned, realizing she was right as the doors closed.

She simply laughed, hugging his arm.

Seanne smiled as she and Falkner bid their new friends goodbye as the sun set in the distance, "I hope we'll see you three, and Pikachu, again."

"I'll be counting the days until we're reunited, my lovely Roseanne!" Brock proclaimed, getting down on a knee with one of her hands in his own. "My heart shall not stray - oww, oww, Misty, that hurts!"

Seanne giggled as he was dragged away by Misty as the redhead and Ash headed down the road, even as she was trying to will the blush from her face. Falkner frowned, crossing his arms over his chest, "He seems pretty taken with you, Seanne."

She shrugged, "Brock's sweet - he'll make some girl both very happy and extremely lucky. Besides, he knows a relationship with me couldn't go anywhere - he'd have to get through you, Morty, and Lance, not to mention Mach," she nodded to where her Machoke was showing off for a few of the neighborhood children and adults. She plucked up his hand, squeezing slightly, a reassuring smile on her face, "Besides, my heart's already taken." She leaned her head on his shoulder, content as he leaned his own against hers.

"Mm, and you still won't tell us by who," he murmured into her hair.

"You'll find out in due time, Falk. Come on, let's go - I'm staying at yours tonight. Think we can call Morty and make it a movie night?"

"So long as he keeps Gengar on a leash," Falkner agreed reluctantly, knowing how much their friend's Gengar loved pranking him.

She kissed his cheek, grinning, "I'll protect you."

"You usually start it," he retorted playfully, allowing her to lead him towards his home, Mach quickly catching up to them as she pulled out her PokeGear with her free hand.

))))

_Authoress' Notes : So, this is just an itty-bitty bit of a hint of Roseanne romance, but it's more categorized at this point as friendship/family. I love Falkner, but hated how he was such a jerk and "holier than thou" in Fighting Flyer with Fire - so this was my attempt at making him seem a bit more pleasant, hah. I'm content with it. I may expand on this, I may not - who knows? ; D_

_As always, please read, review and enjoy - and, again, if you want to see Roseanne with anyone/any pairing in particular, don't hesitate to let me know in a review, PM, etc. Gracie~. And Favorites and Alerts are always welcome - best gifts ever! _

_Happy holidays to everyone and best wishes for 2014!_

_Please, Read and Review; the more reviews and opinions a Writer gets, the faster and more they're spurred to write! I - as always - accept all reviews (except ones with swearing as the Default Profanity Filter is active) : Comment, Compliment, Constructive Criticism and Red-hot Flames~! : 3_

_Gotta catch 'em all,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
